Saving Her
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This is a Romance/Drama. In it the main characters will be John Cena and Randy Orton and a couple others along with fictional characters Rose and Mick. Rose just got out of an abusive relationship and meets Randy again and meets John for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is only my second fan fiction but I have read some good wrestling Fan Fictions and want to try my hand at this. One of my favorite wrestlers is John Cena so that is who this story will be about. In this story will be some mild language and possible sexual content at some time so it will be Rated T to begin with. Basically this story will be a love story but it will have some violence in it besides the wrestling in it. I hope you enjoy it! This story will be told in third person and a couple other points of views. Mostly it will be in Third Person Point of view unless I state other wise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that are mentioned in this story.**

(Mick's POV)

"Come on Rose we have to get going if we are going to make it to the show on time" I shouted. I wonder what could possibly be taking her so long. I already have bought the tickets and I got the backstage passes from Randy as a surprise for Rose. Randy knows Rose and knows what she has been through lately and also knows that this is the first time that she has been out of the house since her ex beat on her. He was excited about seeing her. I just hoped that she would not freak when she realalizes that Randy is going to be there. I looked up as I heard a noise and did a double take. There stood Rose in jeans and a sweat shirt. I just kept looking at her as she fidgeted and I finally said "Rose, don't you want to be in something a little more comfortable and pretty." I heard Rose take in a deep breath and then she said "Mick, you are the one who wants me to come with you and I am but you can not tell me what to wear. I do not even really want to go but I understand that you want to get me out and I know I will be safe with you so I will go." I finally just nodded at her and then said "Alright Rose what you're wearing is fine. Let's get going sweetie and I promise I will not leave your side." I looked over to see Rose shiver and I wondered if I was pushing her to fast. She just got out of the hospital a couple days ago and the cops still have not found her ex yet. I knew that being at the show tonight though would be one of the best places if her ex decided to make an appearance. I knew that Randy wouldn't let anything happen to her and neither would I.

As we walked out of her apartment I reminded her to lock her door and then as we started down the hall I grabbed her hand and squeezed letting her know that it would be alright. Tonight was just a fun night out and a big surprise was in story for Rose. I bet once she got over the shock of seeing Randy she would smile which is what I want. I have not seen her smile in the longest time. I helped her into the car and then got in the drivers seat and drove towards the arena. Tonight they were wrestling in my home town of St. Louis, Missouri. This is not my first time going to watch the wrestling live but it is Rose's first time. When we got to the arena I found a parking spot and got out and went around to help Rose out of the car. Usually she doesn't have trouble getting out but she is still healing from her broken ribs. When she grabbed my hand I could feel hers shaking so after I helped her out I leaned down and said "Don't worry Rose I will not let you out of my sight. You will be perfectly safe here and plus I have a surprise for you." I felt her squeeze my hand to let me know that she was ready to go into the building and I lead her in. I gave my tickets to the guy at the door and he gave me my stubs back so that I could find our seats which I knew exactly where they were.

After we got in the door I stopped and took the backstage passes out of my pocket and put one around my neck and one around her. I then whispered to the security guy who I was looking for and asked him if he could get Randy and he nodded and stepped away to do so. After a few minutes the guard came back over to me and whispered in my ear "Go on back and he is waiting for you. By the way is the lady alright that is with you. She is shaking." I looked over to Rose and noticed that and then told the guard "She just got out of the hospital and she is afraid her ex will show up here. She is still recovering from where he beat her to an inch of her life." I saw the guard look at Rose and I looked back and then he said "Give me a description of the guy just in case. I will pass the description around to the rest of the security. Your friend could not be in the best place to deal with a guy like that. None of the WWE Superstars men or women will tolerate some guy hitting on a girl." I nodded to him and gave him the description and also unobtrusively took the picture out of Rose and her ex and gave it to the guy and said "I have a couple other copies in my wallet. Randy wanted a picture of the guy also just in case." The guard nodded and told me "Go on back. Randy is waiting on you."

I took Rose's hand in mine and started heading towards where I knew Randy's locker room would be. As soon as we stepped through the curtain I heard Randy shout "Rose!!!" and the next thing I know is I'm catching Rose in my arms right before she hits the floor. Randy rushes over to check on her and sees that she has fainted. By this time a couple women and a couple other male Superstars have rushed over also to make sure she was okay. Randy took Rose from my arms and told me to follow him. I looked up to see John Cena also following right on Randy's heels along with Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Cody Rhodes, Tripple H and Stephanie McMahon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so in the first chapter Rose faints when she hears Randy call her name. Do you think she knows that it was Randy or do you think she thought it was her ex? Why is John Cena following Randy and the same with the others? Read to find out!**

(Randy's POV)

As soon as I see Mick and Rose I couldn't believe my eyes. Rose has lost so much weight and she looks like she is the walking dead. She is walking slow and I'm worried about what happened. All I know is what Mick told me which was that Rose just got out of the hospital where her ex boyfriend put her. He didn't tell me the extent of her injuries or that she looked this bad. I couldn't contain myself any longer and I shouted "Rose!!!" As soon as I did I knew that it was a mistake because she stopped walking and I could see her eyes role in the back of her head. I rushed towards Mick where he had just barely caught her before she hit the hard floor. I looked around to see John, Mickie, Stephanie, Tripple H, Cody, Kelly Kelly, and Beth all also move forward fast. I reached Mick and took Rose out of his arms and told him "Follow me." She barely weighed anything and I grew even more worried as she didn't even moan or move as I carried her swiftly to my locker room. As I got in the locker room I laid her down on the couch and kneeled down beside her and I felt someone trying to push me back. I looked up to see Stephanie McMahon kneeling beside me also and she said "Randy scoot over so I can take a look hon. You do not have to move far just let me in please." I nodded and stood up and then looked over to where Mickie and Kelly Kelly was trying to calm Mick down at.

I finally looked back at Stephanie as she said "Beth go find me a medic now!" I saw Beth rush out of the room and I saw Stephanie lifting Rose's sweatshirt up a little and I heard her gasp and then I said "Stephanie what is it? What is wrong with her? Will she be alright? She is like my sister." Stephanie just stood there trying to form the words and finally she said "What in the hell happened to this young lady?" I looked at her shocked and couldn't believe that she had talked in that language. Tripple H was at her side in a second and he said "Sweetheart what is it? What is wrong?" Stephanie just pointed to where she still had Rose's shirt pulled somewhat up and he and I both looked and saw what she was seeing. At that I turned towards Mick and said in a low growl "What in the hell did that asshole do to her? You told me he put her in the hospital but you didn't tell me it was this bad! If you had I would have came home and wiped the floor with him! Mick tell me exactly what she was in the hospital for and for how long?!!!" I heard the others gasp and then I saw Cena kneel down beside Rose with a tender look on his face but as soon as he saw what the rest of us did he let out a growl and jumped to his feet. I didn't understand right then why he was so mad but I knew he would tell me later. We after all were the best of friends and he had been my best man at my wedding. I looked over at Mick again and said "Mick please tell me and the rest of us what happened!"

I saw Mick take a deep breath and then he just blurted "She was in the hospital for three weeks." I didn't realalise I was holding my breath until it came out in a whoosh and then I said "What are her injuries?" I heard Stephanie talking to the medic but I was focused on Mick. Mick finally said "She has six cracked ribs, he broke four of her fingers, plus he broke her foot which is in a walking cast, and he also gave her a concussion." At this every male that was in the room was stunned and ready to go and hurt the guy who hurt Rose even though they didn't know her. I had to take many deep breaths before I finally said "Is the guy behind bars?" Mick looked like he was going to be sick but said "No, he isn't and if I know him which I do he will come after her again. He will not give up until she either goes back to him or he kills her. Randy, the one thing I haven't told Rose yet and I do not know if I should is a friend of his thought it wise to tell me that he was coming to the wrestling event tonight. He knew I had gotten tickets and he decided if I got more than one then I would be bring Rose with me instead of my girlfriend because she does not like wrestling. I am scared he will get to her here and maybe I was wrong in bringing her." At this my head snapped back up and I got a gleam in my eye. I looked around and noticed Paul, Cena, Cody, Kelly Kelly, Mickie, and Beth all had the same look in their eyes as well and I heard John say "If he comes I will make him wish he was never born." I heard everyone else agree and then I heard Rose moan and I turned towards her and kneeled down and ran my hand over her head and then all we heard was her screaming "NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! DON'T HURT ME!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIT ME? GOD NO NOT MY STOMACH! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM PREGNANT? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!!" I stood there stunned and then looked towards Mick who clearly didn't know that she had been pregnant. All I could think about was this guy would pay for what he did to my baby sister. This guy would regret the day he made her lose her baby. I was trying to calm her down by saying "Rose, wake up princess its Randy. You are safe and I am here and nobody will hurt you ever again. Come on princess wake up for me." I kept running my hand down her head and when she finally opened her eyes she said "OMG Randy is that really you?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I said "Yes, Princess it really is me. Now where is my hug and hello kiss?"

(Rose POV)

I was dreaming that I was hearing Randy's voice. How I do miss Randy. I grew up with him and he was always like a big brother to me. I think the last time I seen him was at his wedding to Sam. I still remember thinking that the guy who stood up as his best man was hot but I was with Wayne and knew better than try to break it off with him again. I heard Randy say in my dream "Rose, wake up princess its Randy. You are safe and I am here and nobody will hurt you ever again. Come on Princess wake up for me." I felt someone's hand on my head and I opened my eyes and looked straight up into Randy's eyes and said "OMG Randy is that really you?" I heard him chuckle and say "Yes, Princess it really is me. Now where is my hug and hello kiss?" I slowly sat up and hugged him and then gave him a quick kiss. As I sat back I realalised I was in his locker room and there were a lot of people standing around looking at me and I blushed and pulled into myself. I looked down ashamed because I knew I had fainted. A woman sat down beside me and said "Hello, I am Stephanie McMahon and the two men standing beside Randy is John Cena who is on his left and the man standing on his right and closest to me is my husband Triple H. The others that are in here are Cody Rhodes, Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly and Mickie James." I looked around and said shyly "Hi all."

I looked at Mick and saw the worry in his eyes and said "Mick I'm fine. Please don't look at me like I'm dying." He took a deep breath and then said "Surprise!" I smiled at him as Randy sat down beside me and whispered in my ear "Why didn't you tell me what Wayne was doing to you? I knew something wasn't right at my wedding but anytime Sam or I asked you said everything was fine. Why didn't you come to me Princess? I would have wiped the floor with him." I looked at Randy with sad eyes and said "Because he told me if I told anyone he would kill me." I looked around the locker room as I heard everyone gasp and then I heard Randy curse. I knew it had to be time to get to our seats because the show would be starting so I looked at Randy and said "Do you want to meet after the show? That goes for everyone in this room if you would like to meet after the show I can explain some things." I heard everyone agree and then I looked up as a hand was placed in front of me and saw John Cena looking down at me with worry in his eyes and then he said "Would you like some help up?" I looked at Randy who nodded and I grabbed John's hand and he slowly pulled me to my feet. I stumbled and John caught me and I said "Thank you" to him in a small voice. I saw Randy go over to Mick who pulled something out of his wallet but I didn't see what it was. I then noticed that Randy had motioned John, Tripple H, and Cody over to him and Mick. Stephanie looked at me and smiled and said "I know we haven't known each other very long but I like Randy like a brother so if you ever need to talk I am here. Also I will be personally escorting you and your friend over there down to your seats which will now be in the front row." I looked at her in shock and then just nodded.

As we were walking I felt three other people behind us besides Mick and looked back to see Randy, Cena, and Tripple H also walking us to our seats. When we entered the arena I heard people start to talk and cringed. I looked back and saw Cena say something to Randy who then came up to me and said "Princess it's alright. Nobody is saying anything bad. They have just never seen three Superstars walking someone to their seats. Besides that at the ramp is Beth, Kelly, Cody, and Mickie." I just nodded at him. As I took my seat I noticed that the seat beside me was empty which I was thankful for. I told everyone "Thank you and I will see you guys after the show." They all nodded and walked back towards the ramp and the curtain. I looked at Mick and said "Thank you for telling Randy for me. I don't know if I would have been able to. I didn't think that he would be here tonight and I'm surprised to say the rest that I met were really nice and caring." I saw Mick nod and then he said "I'm sorry I told everyone but as Stephanie was checking you over she lifted your sweatshirt some and saw the bruising on your ribs." I just looked at him and then said "Mick, its okay and I don't blame you. I think I am in the safest place I could be at right now." What I didn't know is at that minute Wayne was making his way down to me. He had seen John, Randy, and Tripple H with me and it had made him very angry.

I heard the announcer announce the first match which was Melina vs. Mickie James. I sat there and cheered Mickie on and was on my feet when I felt someone sit down in the empty chair beside me. I didn't even bother to look because I was to focused on watching Mickie. I heard Mick's intake of breath and then saw him reach for his cell and stand up and step out in the aisle. After I gave him a weird look I looked up to see Mickie looking at me with her mouth opened wide and so was Melina for some reason. Then I felt a hand grab a hold tightly to my arm.

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Who do you think grabbed Rose's arm and who do you think will save her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So who do you think will save Rose if anyone? Read to find out!**

(Mick's POV)

I just happened to look over at Rose because I could hear how happy she was and my mouth dropped open. The person starting to sit down in the seat next to her was Wayne her ex. I did not know what I was going to do and then I thought about it and got my cell phone out. I just hoped I could do it quick enough. I quickly dialed Randy's cell phone number and when it went to voice mail I hung up and took the number out of my pocket and then dialed Stephanie's cell number. She answered on the second ring and I said "Stephanie, Wayne is sitting next to Rose right now and she does not even know it. What do I do?" I heard Stephanie gasp and then I heard someone take the phone from her and heard him say "This is Tripple H what is the problem?" I took a deep breath and then said "Tripple H this is Mick, Rose's friend. I just happened to look over at Rose and saw Wayne sitting down beside her. She doesn't even realalise it yet. I tried Randy's cell but he did not pick up. What should I do?" I heard Tripple H talking to someone but could not hear what he was saying and then he came back on the phone and said "Mick, Randy, Cody, and John are with me and we are on our way. We called down to the announcers table to let them know and they will get Mickie. Just try to keep calm for Rose." I looked over as I heard Rose scream in pain and then I said "H that isn't gonna happen. He just hit her." I heard Tripple H cuss and then the phone hung up.

(Rose's POV)

I felt a hand grasp my arm tightly as I saw Mick talking quickly into his phone and I turned to see who it was. I saw Wayne and then heard him say "You slut, I told you that you would not get away from me." I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing and then he slapped me in the face. I screamed loudly because it hurt and he laughed. The next thing I know is he has me on the ground at his feet and he is kicking me while some of the crowd is trying to pull him off of me. They got him off of me for a minute which was long enough for me to stand up even though my ribs were on fire and my mouth and nose were bleeding. I felt myself swaying and then out of nowhere came two flying women. I looked on in surprise as I saw both Mickie and Melina hitting him but he shoved them off of him and he came back towards me. I could feel Mick trying to pull me out of harms way but I saw Wayne draw back his fist and he came forward with it and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over coughing and noticed I was coughing up blood and I knew I was going to die tonight. Then all of a sudden I heard the crowd gasp and saw four men jump over the barricade. I looked up in surprise as I also saw Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly and Stephanie right behind them. As the men grabbed Wayne I heard him yell "You may have gotten away this time but next time you will not be so lucky" and then I blacked out from the pain. I could still feel somewhat and I felt myself being lifted up and I cried out in pain and I heard someone say lets get her over the barricade and then call for the medics. She needs attention ASAP." I couldn't tell who said it but I knew it was a woman's voice. By this time I heard more people running out to help and I heard Stephanie's shocked gasp as she said "Oh my God it's the whole roster coming out to help." At this point I had my eyes back open and I tried to talk but all I could do was gasp and cough. The girls looked down at me and then Stephanie and Mickie conferred for a minute before Stephanie got a microphone and got in the ring.

(John's POV)

I could not believe what Hunter had just said. I swear if he lays one hand on that loving, caring, beautiful woman nothing will stop me from ripping him apart. As Cody, Randy, Hunter and I ran out and down the backstage we heard Shane, Stephanie's brother say "You guys what is going on?" I looked at Randy who didn't stop and I knew I was going to so Cody slowed down long enough to say "There is a man here who likes to beat on women and he is beating on Randy's sister right now. She just got out of the hospital after a 3 week stay from him nearly killing her." I heard Shane's angry growl and then he shouted "You guys go on I'm going to get the rest of the guys and we will be down to help you. Just get her to safety." I looked back at him and said "Thanks Shane" and then we were running down the ramp and I looked to where Rose should be sitting and didn't see her and I lost my head when I saw her doubled over on the ground and coughing up blood. I looked at Randy, Cody, and Hunter and said "He is dead" and they nodded as all four of us together jumped the barricade and went after him. After I landed my first punch I saw Stephanie, Beth, Mickie, Kelly, and Melina tending to Rose and getting her over the barricade.

I looked up as Wayne's fist was coming towards me but I side stepped it quickly and pulled it behind his back and said "You like to hit women do you? You like thinking you're a man? Well let me tell you something. No man ever hits a woman and you definitely do not hit MY ROSE. I will make you pay for what you did to her." I saw Randy look at me weird but I couldn't think what I said so I didn't worry about it and then I looked up to see the rest of the locker room rushing down the ramp. Shawn Michaels and Ted Dibase were the first ones to us and they took over and told Cody, Randy, Hunter and me to go take care of Rose and that they would handle this trash. I looked up as I heard Stephanie say "Excuse me but can I have your attention please?" I jumped over the barricade at the same time as Cody, Hunter and Randy and we all rushed to Rose's side.

(Stephanie's POV)

I had to do something and there wasn't anyway else to get everyone's attention off of the beating that Rose's ex was getting so I took the microphone and went into the ring and I said "Excuse me but can I have your attention please?" I waited until everyone had calmed down enough before I said "First off if the Medics would put a rush on it we need you down here now and not five minutes from now. Second off I would like to say that I'm sorry for what you guys have had to witness. The young lady that was getting beaten is named Rose and the man who was beating her was her ex boyfriend. Now I know a lot of you have heard of domestic violence but maybe this is your first time witnessing it. Rose is still recovering from what he did to her a month ago so I am kind of happy to witness that the guy who is now being held by some of the WWE Superstars got what he finally deserved. I would like you all to please pray for her recovery and also know that since we are schelduled to be here until Thursday we will repeat Raw on Wednesday as a special program and all of you who are here in attendance will get free tickets and autographs from those that you want. I know that tonight has not turned out the way it should have but hopefully on Wednesday we will have a better show for you. Thank you and Good night." After my speech I rushed out of the ring and back to Rose's side as the medics were putting her on the stretcher. One of the medics asked "Who will be riding with her" and we were all surprised as we heard John say "I will" and when we heard Rose say "John will" at the exact same time. I smiled to myself and told Mick we would take him to the hospital. By this time the police had Wayne in custody and he was yelling threats and I guess Randy had, had enough because he walked over and punched him in the mouth as the two cops stood there laughing while Wayne spluttered.

(Rose's POV)

When the medics asked who would be riding with me I knew who I wanted so I said "John will" and I heard John said "I will." I don't know why I wanted him to ride with me but I knew I did. Maybe it was because I didn't know him that well so he wouldn't have to try to make me feel better like I knew Randy or Mick would. I heard Wayne threatening me again and I shivered and then I was shocked when Randy went over and punched him in the mouth even with the cops standing there. I heard Stephanie tell Mick that he could ride with them. By the time I was loaded into the ambulance and John was beside me I could see all of the WWE Superstars and Divas and even the owner and his son standing there. I started coughing up more blood and I heard the medic say something but couldn't tell what it was because it sounded like it was way off. I thought I felt a kiss on my forehead but I wasn't sure and then all I saw was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So did you like it that the whole locker room came down to help Rose? Do you think Rose will realalise why she wanted Cena with her? Do you think Cena will realalise soon why he wanted and needed to be the one who rode in the ambulance with her? What will the doctors say about her condition now? What will Randy say or do? Will Wayne get out of jail? Stay tuned to find out!**

(Randy's POV)

I wanted to be the one to ride with her but I let my best friend ride with her. I was surprised to see Shane McMahon standing right behind the curtain with his dad and I was doubly surprise to hear him say "Randy, you will ride with dad and I to the hospital. Stephanie and Hunter is taking Mick and Cody with them. Beth, Mickie, Kelly, Melina and the rest of the girls are already on the way to the hospital. This hit home to everyone here and we closed down the show so that we could go and be there at the hospital with you and Mick and John." I just nodded to him and said "Fine lets go." Vince put his arm around my shoulders and said "I'm calling Sam she will want to know" as we rushed to the limo. We sped through town and ran all of the red lights. By the time we got to the hospital I noticed ten different limos and I couldn't believe it.

We rushed into the hospital and I went straight over to where Mick was sitting with Stephanie and Paul and Kelly and Mickie and Beth. I noticed the rest of the Divas all crying and I noticed how angry Paul was. I asked "Where is John?" Hunter looked at me and said "He came out here and hit the wall and then walked outside. I'm getting ready to go look for him if you want to come." I nodded and said "Lets go." So Hunter, Shawn, Cody, Ted, Shane and me all went looking for John.

(John's POV)

I leaned down and kissed her on the head and just thought please let her be alright. I then admitted to myself that I have not been able to get her out of my mind since Randy's wedding six months ago. I saw her eyes roll in the back of her head and shouted at the medic "She just passed out can't you get us there any quicker?" I felt him speed up and within minutes we were at the hospital. I jumped out of the ambulance and the medics and what looked like to be three doctors and six nurses rush out and rush her into a room. I heard one of the doctors saying "She quit breathing, begin CPR STAT!" I put my head down and one of the nurses came over to me and said "Sir you need to wait out in the Emergency Room. I will personally come out and get you the minute I know something or the minute you can come back in." I just looked at her through pain filled eyes and nodded. I walked out into the Emergency Room and saw Hunter and everyone there. I walked over to a wall where nobody was and punched it as hard as I could and then walked outside. I needed some fresh air to clear my mind and to be alone.

I had been outside for about five minutes when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned around quickly ready to defend myself when I saw Randy and Hunter standing there. Randy looked me in the eye and said "I thought that is what it was when you met her. Dude why didn't you tell me that you had fallen for my sister?" I just looked at him in shock and said "R-R-Randy I have not fallen for her. Yet" and Randy just shook his head and said "Man, yes you have and I really couldn't be happier but you better treat her right. Man, all you have to do is look in the mirror and you will see that you are indeed in love with Rose. Don't you think so H?" I just looked at both of them until Hunter got in my face and looked in my eyes and then he said "Yes, you are right Randy. He is in love with her and he does not even know it." I just stared at them in shock and then I punched the brick wall and Randy said "Dude what did the doctor say?" I just looked at him with all my pain and hurt in my eyes and said "They had said she stopped breathing and to bag her before a nurse told me to leave. Randy and Hunter I don't think I will be able to stop myself from going after that guy again if she doesn't make it. She is so sweet, caring, loving and nice. Why did he have to do this to her?" Randy just looked at him and said "John, she is a fighter and we will all help her make it. I need to fill out the paperwork so she doesn't get charged and I know her insurance isn't going to cover it after her last hospital stay. Her boss needs a talking to because he is so cheap with his employees and their benefits."

For the first time I noticed Shawn, Cody and Shane outside with us. I looked up as Shane said "Randy you are not going to pay all of it. All of the Superstars and Divas have talked already and everyone is chipping in. They may not have known Rose long but from where they met her at your wedding they love her already. John, bro you need to pull yourself together so that when they say we can, we can go back and see her. She is going to need all of us and we all need to be strong. If you need to you can lean on us but you are not to let her see how worried you are." I just nodded and I saw a loan woman running up and as soon as I saw who it was I shouted "Sam, we are over here." Sam ran over to us and hugged me and then collapsed into Randy's arms crying and saying "How is she? Is she okay? What happened to that asshole? Did he go to jail?" I couldn't talk because I saw the nurse that shooed me out of the hospital room come outside and I ran over to her. As soon as Randy, Hunter, Cody, Shawn and Shane saw where I was going they were hot on my heels. I skidded to a stop in front of the nurse and said "How is she? Is she okay?" The Nurse looked down and then sighed and then lifted her head and said "She has cracked ribs which punctured a lung. She also has some internal bleeding. They got her breathing again but have rushed her to surgery. The surgery should take 3 to 6 hours depending on what they find once they are inside. They will reinflate her lung and see what else needs done. You and the rest of you that are with her can wait on the 3rd floor in the surgery waiting room. I asked to be able to stand in on the surgery and the doctor has agreed. When the surgery is over I will come out with the Doctor. She is in the best possible hands now. One Vincent McMahon has filled out all the paperwork and has told us that nothing is to matter about the expense. This young lady is lucky to have all of you as friends and family. I need to get back inside but will let you know something as soon as we are done." I just stood there shaking and watching her walk away fast to join the woman I love in surgery.

I felt Randy grab one arm while Hunter grabbed the other and Shane said he would let everyone know and to go on up to the 3rd floor. I nodded and Shawn, Hunter, Randy, Cody, and me all headed to the elevator.

(Wayne's POV)

I was able to break away from the cops once all of those idiots left to go be with the bitch. I hope that she dies. If she doesn't then I will finish her soon. I run by my hideout and color my hair and put color contacts in and I shaved my beard. I don't think any of them will be at the hospital but just in case I put a knife in my boot. She will be made to pay for thinking that she can leave me. I just have to be careful because I know all of the cops will be looking for me since I got away from them.

(Mick's POV)

I could not believe this was happening again. At least this time I am not alone. I looked up as Kelly Kelly grabbed my hand and said "She will be okay Mick" and then she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I had called my girlfriend Cheyanne but ended up breaking up with her after she said "Good now she will not come between you and me anymore Mick." I could not believe what she had said and I got angry and said "No, you are right Cheyanne she can not come between us because there is no us." I heard her stutter and say "Mick I did not mean that and I am on my way to the hospital." I just hung up on her when Kelly sat back down next to me and grabbed my hand. I heard the doors opening back up and I looked over to see Shane heading for all of us fast and I saw H, Cody, Shawn, Randy and Cena heading towards the elevator and I wondered what was up. As Shane got near us he said "They had to rush Rose to emergency surgery and the nurse said we could all go up to the 3rd floor and wait in the surgery waiting room." I nodded and got up and reached down to help Kelly up and I noticed everyone else got up. I could not believe all the support that they are giving someone they barely know. I waited until the last load of us was going up on the elevator and got in. Kelly Kelly stayed with me and tried to calm me down.

As we got in the waiting room on the 3rd floor I noticed John pacing and H and Randy trying to get him to calm down. I walked over to them and pulled Randy aside and said "Randy is Cena alright?" He looked over to where Cena was standing with H and said "I don't think so Mick. He just realalised he fell for Rose at my wedding. I kind of suspected it but didn't say anything because of the guy she was with. Now I wish I would have said something to her. At least then Cena and I would have been able to protect her." I was shocked and then I smiled and said "You know Randy maybe this will work out for the best. Maybe Rose will finally be with a man who appreciates her and treats her like the lady she is and the way she needs to be treated." Randy nodded and we both headed over to where Cena was at with Shawn, H, Cody, Shane, Vincent, Ted, and Batista. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kelly there and she asked "Are you alright Mick?" I put my hand around her waist and said "I will be Kelly. I'm just worried about my best friend who is like my sister." Kelly stood up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek and said "She will be fine and we are all staying here with you and will be here for her." As she said this I heard a screech from the doorway and turned around in time to see someone fly across the room and slap Kelly across the face.

**A/N: So who do you think slapped Kelly? Do you think Rose will make it? Do you think Cena and the rest of the gang will notice Wayne at the hospital? If so what do you think will happen? Stay tuned to find out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Will Rose make it? Will the Superstar spot Wayne at the Hospital? Who slapped Kelly Kelly?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas mentioned in this story.**

(Mick's POV)

I heard a screech from the doorway and turned around in time to see someone fly across the room and slap Kelly across the face. I stood there in stunned silence just like the rest of them until that same person slapped me across the face. By this time Mickey had Cheyanne's hands behind her back and I heard Mickey ask "Just who in the hell are you and what are you doing slapping two good friends of mine." I still couldn't believe that Cheyanne had slapped Kelly or me and I heard Cena say "Mick, buddy are you okay? Kelly hon are you okay?" I just nodded and looked at Cheyanne and said "What are you doing here?!" She looked at me with hate and anger in her eyes and she sneered "I'm your girlfriend where else would I be darling?" I looked at her shocked and then I said "No, I broke up with you after what you said when I called to tell you about Rose! Do you honestly think I would stay with someone who said what you did? If you did then you are seriously mistaken Cheyanne!!!" I heard someone say "What did she say Mick" but I couldn't tell who asked that question so I just said "After I told her what happened to Rose she said Good now she will not come between you and me anymore Mick." I heard everyone in the room gasp and then next thing I know Kelly had Cheyanne on the floor and was slapping her across the face. It took Randy, Cena, and me to pull her off of Cheyanne. When Kelly promise she would not hit her again she looked at Cheyanne and said "Get out of here and don't come back. You and Rose's ex deserve each other. As for what Mick said to you he was right. If you are going to be that way then he would be better off without you. Now get out of here before I finish what I started and if I ever see your face around Rose or Mick again I will make sure that you know the hell Rose is going through right now." I looked at Cheyanne and saw her smirking. She turned to walk out of the waiting room but her parting shot had us all gasping. Right before she left the room she said "Oh Mick darling just to let you know Wayne is in the hospital and looking for Rose. Apparently he got away from the cops. So your precious Rose will not live to see another day I bet. Good riddance to you and to her."

I could not believe what I just heard. I heard everyone gasping and then I heard a sharp whistle. I looked up to see Vince standing in the middle of everyone. I listened as he said "Cena, Randy, Hunter, Mick, and Shawn you stay here with Stephanie, Kelly and Mickey. Ted, Beth, Melina, Batista, and Rey you guys take the first floor and start looking for this SOB. Matt, Punk, Jeff, Shane, and Tommy you take the second floor. Dolph, Cody, Big Show, Undertaker and I will take this floor. Now we all know what this guy can do. Randy I want you to notify security and call the police to see what in the hell happened. We will not let him near her again." I simply nodded and looked around to see everyone else nodding also. Those who didn't get named to look filed out and blocked the waiting room so that nobody could get in.

(John's POV)

I could not believe that asshole got away from the police. I am thankful that Vince took charge but I was upset that I couldn't go looking for him. Vince noticed this and came over to me and said "John, son I know you want to go looking for him but you need to be here in case any news comes through. As soon as you know something call my cell phone. We will catch this guy. You mess with one WWE family member you mess with all. By the way John I had called your dad and he is on his way here. He should be arriving within the next hour." I nodded and watched him walk away. I turned towards the wall and was about to hit it when Hunter grabbed my hand and said "Bro don't you need to stay strong and not end up hurting yourself. We all need to be focused incase he makes it past them." I nodded and started pacing. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that its been 2 hours. I just hope we find something out soon. At the same time as Randy and Hunter I heard a commotion out in the hallway. Standing out there was a guy that had dyed blonde hair and blue eyes. I could tell the eye color was wrong and I noticed at once even before Mick said "Shit there he is" that it was Wayne. I went through my friends and family who were at the door and grabbed him by the throat and said "You son of a bitch what do you think you are doing here?" I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned to look and I saw Randy, Hunter, Kelly, Shawn, and Mickey right behind me. I heard someone on the phone and telling Vince and I heard someone else calling hospital security and the police. I saw a hand reach before me and punch Wayne in the nose who screamed. I looked back to see Hunter rubbing his knuckles. Wayne kicked at me which I was able to easily sidestep and then I had him on the floor.

I looked up as I heard running feet and saw Cody, Beth, Shane, Vince, Ted, Dolph, Big Show, Batista, and Rey and the rest of the gang running down the hall towards us. I looked at Wayne and said "So you think you could sneak in here and not get caught? Did you really think we would let you near her again? Think again asswipe. It isn't going to happen!!!" I felt someone push me away and after I saw it was Randy I let him have at Wayne for a bit. I looked at my watch and was shocked to see two hours had passed since the last time I looked. I looked down the hall to see the nurse coming and told Randy "The Nurse is coming let Show, Vince, Batista, and Ted hold onto him. Lets go find out what is going on." I saw Randy nod and hand Wayne off to Show and then Cody, Mick, Randy, Hunter, Shane, Stephanie, Kelly, Mickey and Beth all headed to meet the Nurse. She noticed what was going on and said "Is everything okay here you guys?" At about that time Wayne shouted "If she made it through the surgery I will kill her yet! That is not a threat but a promise." I heard someone punch him and looked back to see that Show had knocked him out. The Nurse stood there in shock and said "Is that the man who did this to her? Why isn't he in jail?" I just looked at her and said "Apparently he somehow got away from the police. We have called Security and the cops are on their way." She just nodded and said "The young lady is out of surgery. We lost her once but got her back. We have reinflated her lung and got the bleeding to stop. We also fixed her knee where he had kicked her repeatedly until it broke. We put a plate in and her shoulder had a tear in the muscle that we sowed back up. You should be able to see her in bout 30 minutes to an hour." I looked at her and said "Thank you." She looked around and said "I have seen you guys on T.V. but I think you're better in real life. It takes a lot of love to have all of you here on a night that you should be taping your show. This young lady is real lucky to have you all in her life. When she comes out of the anastetic she may not know where she is so just be patient with her." I nodded and turned towards everyone else and sat back down.


	6. Chapter 6

(Randy's POV)

I could not believe that Wayne had the nerve to show up. After all my little sister has been through at his hands he wants to do more. I looked back as the nurse turned to walk away and I stopped her long enough to say "Thank you very much for everything Nurse." I then turned and followed John back into the waiting room. I looked to see Hunter, Shane, Cody, Shawn, Mickey, Beth, Kelly, Stephanie, and Maria following me into the waiting room. I turned to see where Mick was at and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I stood there with my mouth open as I watched Mick punch Wayne who had just regained conscious. I heard Wayne say something but I couldn't make out what he said. I looked towards John and got his attention and as one John, Hunter, Shane, Shawn, Cod, the girls and me moved towards where Wayne was standing. I then heard Mick say "Excuse me what did you just say?" I wondered what Wayne had said to put that look in Mick's eyes.

(Mick's POV)

I saw Wayne regaining consciousness and I walked my way through the wrestlers who was guarding him and drew my fist back and let it fly forward and punched him in the gut. Wayne doubled over gasping for breath and then he stood up and said "I loved forcing her to do what I wanted her to do. I loved hearing her scream and begging me to stop." I had never felt like hurting another human being as much as I wanted to hurt him at this point in time. I looked at him with hate and murder in my eyes and said "Excuse me what did you just say?" Wayne looked so smug that I think he forgot he was surrounded by people who wrestle for a living. Still looking smug Wayne said "I said I loved forcing her to do what I wanted her to do. I loved hearing her scream and beg me to stop. Did you know that I forced her to take me to that wedding we went to a while back for her so called brother? Did you know I beat her that night because she said I would never be the man she wanted to be with? Did you know that when she said some guys name in her sleep that I woke her up by beating her some more? She will never be free of me and I will make sure the John guy she dreams about will never want her." I stood there in shock for a few seconds and then I was punching him for what he said and for what he has done. I did not know that Randy or Cena had heard. The next thing I know Randy and Cena are also punching and kicking him.

(John's POV)

As I heard the rest of what the vile man had to say I saw red. At the same time both Randy and I jumped in and along with Mick we were punching and kicking him. I felt arms trying to pull me off of him. Finally I gave in and helped pull Randy and Mick off of him. He was laying on the floor and crying so I said "Now you know how it feels. And by the way I am the John character you were trying to make sure would never want her. Well I am here to tell you I fell for her the first time I saw her. I will never not love her so remember that! Leave her alone and if you ever come near her again you will get more of what you just got." I turned away and grabbed Randy and Mick's arms and dragged them with me towards the waiting room. As we walked in we heard the elevators open and saw about ten policeman come towards everyone and I heard Vince say "You three wait in the waiting room. I will handle the police. I nodded and said "Thanks" and Randy, Mick, and I sat down. I heard the police and then I heard Vince talking and then after a couple of minutes I saw the police take a Wayne who was in handcuffs towards the elevator.

I got out of my seat and started pacing the waiting room floor again. I just could not take in everything that Wayne said. I looked at the clock on the wall and took in a deep breath and let it out as I paced back and forth. Finally I heard someone coming into the waiting room and I saw the Nurse standing there. The Nurse looked around and spotted me and said "If you are John then you need to come with me please. She is in recovery and is awake and wrote down that she wanted to see you. Also I know that you are all here for her but I will take two others with us to see her and the rest of you can go and see her in twos and threes when we get her moved to a regular room." I nodded at her and motioned towards Randy and Mick to come with me. As we were walking the nurse said "She has tubes hooked to her and she is hooked into machines. She will not be able to talk much because they had to put a tube down her throat during the surgery. Also just to let you know she is bandaged up a lot and she has pain medicine in her system." I nodded and said "Thank you for letting us see her." The Nurse just looked at us and smiled.

(Rose's POV)

I woke up in a lot of pain and it took a few minutes for everything to register to me. I tried to talk but it hurt to much so the Nurse that was tending to me got me a pad of paper and I wrote can I please see John on it. The Nurse read it and smiled at me and said "Yes, I will go get him and a couple others. Young lady you have the whole of the WWE out in the waiting room waiting to see you. I'm glad to see that you have so many friends and family." I just smiled as I felt tears come into my eyes. After she left the room I tried to move but couldn't and pain shot through me every where. I just wanted to see John. I have not been able to think of anything about him since Randy's wedding and I wanted to see if he was as sweet as I remembered. I knew I couldn't afford to get involved in a relationship with him but I could have him as a friend. I just hoped he would like to be friends.

I heard a knock on the door and then it opened to reveal John, Mick, and Randy standing there. I just looked at John and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I saw them come into the room and John took the right side of my bed while Mick and Randy took my left side of the bed. I grabbed John's hand and mouthed the words "Thank You" to him and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I then looked over to Mick and Randy and mouthed "I'm sorry" and they both looked at me shocked. I saw Randy open up his mouth but right when he started to say something I moved and ended up screaming in pain. John reached over and grabbed my hand and I squeezed it as I rode the wave of pain I was in. After the pain passed I looked at the three guys in front of me and sighed. I felt something for all three of them even though each feeling was a little bit different. I loved Randy like a big brother and I loved Mick like a brother who was the same age as me. I had feelings for John but did not want to look to closely right now to examine them. I just knew that these three men would always mean something to me. When I was able to talk I said "I want to thank you guys for what you have done for me. I am sorry that you guys had to do it though. If I ever thought he would have been there I would not have went. I did not mean to drag you guys into it. But I really do want to thank you for what you have done. It means the world to me." I had to stop talking because it was hurting my throat. I saw all the guys smiling at me and then Mick came up to me and kissed me on the head and then Randy kissed me on the head and then John leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I have been sick. This chapter may be short but I will make it up in the next couple of chapters. Even though this crosses over into the Twilight book all the people from Twilight in this story are human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or Diva mentioned in this story! Nor do I own any of the Twilight characters.**

2 Days Later

(RPOV)

It has been 2 days since John has kissed me and I can't stop thinking about it. I am surprised but most of the Diva's and Superstars have been staying at the hospital. Vince as he told me to call him gave John the night off after the incident when they re-taped Raw. We sat in my hospital room watching it with Vince and Shane with us. They have become very protected of me. If John wasn't with me then Randy, Mick, Hunter, Cody, Shawn, Ted, Shane, or Vince was. Even the girls have been staying close and some of them don't like each other.

I was staring at the wall thinking about John because he wasn't here. I had told him to go to the hotel to shower and change and get some rest. Vince was here today keeping me company and then out of the blue he said "Rose I have a proposition for you. I know that your boss got mad when we called you into work and when he came to see you he actually fired you. By the way I told him if he did not write you a good referral I would personally make sure that he would get sued for wrongful termination. I have been thinking about what you have been through and I came up with an idea. It would mean that you would have to travel with us but I think you would like it. You would get to see all sorts of interesting people and you would never be alone. I was thinking that the WWE could start a charity foundation on the road for domestic violence. What I would like you to do is head it or be the spokes person. I know that most foundations are in one place but I think if we told people what you have been through and how you have survived that maybe it would help some people out. I would set the foundation up and I know a lot of the Superstars and Divas would love to help and promote it. This really hit home for all of us when this happened to you. What do you think Rose?" I could tell he had thought this through thoroughly and I actually did like the idea. I looked at him and said "You know Vince I like that idea. I would be glad to do it. Thank you so much. You don't know how much you guys supporting me have meant to me. You guys are like my family." I looked at him and smiled and started to cry. When he saw my tears he walked over to me and gave me a hug and said "Rose, you are like another daughter to me and you are like a sister to many of the Superstars and Divas. We take care of our own and you will never have to go through this again." I smiled at him.

(VPOV)

I am so glad that Rose liked my idea. I have been trying and trying to think of a way to keep her with us. I know that John loves her and I suspect that she loves him too. Also I was not lying when I said she has become like a daughter to me. There is just something about her that pulls me towards her in a fatherly way. I know that she has a long way to go before she can get over what has happened to her both physically as well as emotionally but all of us will help her. I was sitting there when my cell phone rang. I answered it by saying "This is Vince." I relaxed as I heard John say "Hey Vince how is my girl doing?" I chuckled at this because I was not so use to John speaking like this and it gave me a big smile. I looked over and noticed she had gone back to sleep and I said "John she is sleeping and we had a talk. She is going to be on the road with us. I will explain it to you later. But for now can you let Stephanie and everyone know?" I heard his intake of breath and then he said excitedly "Yes, yes I can and thank you for whatever you said or did to get her to go with us." I laughed and said "John she has become like a daughter to me. We do not leave family behind." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said "Yes, you are right. What are we doing though since we are due to fly out tomorrow? I do not want to leave her here alone." I understood what he was saying and said "I have talked to her doctors. You and I will stay with her and we will fly out early Monday morning. The doctor said as long as we have a nurse and doctor with us she could go. I have already contacted a Doctor I know and requested his services. His wife is a nurse. Also their kids will be coming with them. They are huge wrestling fans."

I heard his chuckle and then he said "Thanks man I owe you. I was really worried about leaving her." I could understand that and I told him. I looked at my watch and said "I have a call to make so I will see you later." I heard him say "Okay" and we hung up. After hanging up with him I waited a minute and then called Carlisle. I heard him pick up after a couple rings and he said "Vince how are you doing old friend?" I smiled as I said "I have been better. I know that you said in the e-mail I sent you that you would do this for me but I need to fill you in on a couple of more things. Rose is a sweetie and has been through hell with her ex boyfriend. I know that you and Esme are coming but I would also like it if you would bring your sons. I do not trust this guy not to find a way out and I know if he does he will come after Rose again. Do you think they would be up to coming with you guys for a while?" I heard Carlisle chuckle and then said "When you told me what had happened in that e-mail I read between the lines and talked to my family and they all agreed that they were coming. The only question I have though is your plane big enough to hold 8 of us? The guys will not leave their women which I can not blame them. Especially Bella because she tends to find all sorts of trouble when Edward is not there to save her." I smiled at that and said "Of course. I will have the plane stop and pick you up first and then you guys will land here and come to the hospital. Is that alright with you?" Carlisle said that was fine and then we hung up. I looked over at my new adoptive daughter and smiled. Being around more women would help her to heal and she could use more friends. I sat back down smiling.

(RPOV)

I was dreaming and I couldn't wake up. All I could feel was him hitting and kicking me. I finally woke up screaming and within seconds Vince was by my side as was John who apparently was walking down the hall when he heard my scream. I heard John say "Shh, it is alright honey I am here and nothing or no one is going to hurt you. It is alright. Just breathe in deeply." He finally penetrated my nightmare and got me to calm down. I realalised I was in pain from sitting up so fast and John could tell and he said something to Vince who left t he room and then came back in a couple minutes with the doctor and a nurse. The doctor checked me over and then had the nurse give me a pain shot. As I felt it start to work I looked at John and said "Hold me please. I feel safe in your arms and when you are near." I knew that if the pain meds had not kicked in then I wouldn't have had the nerve to say it. I looked into his eyes and saw him smile as he got into the bed gently next to me and took me in his arms and he sang me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So in this chapter Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie will show up and help with Rose. Do you think I should let Wayne get lose so that Cena can have another go at him? Do you think Mick and Kelly Kelly would make a good couple?**

Chapter 8

(RPOV)

I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning to get here. I was sitting up in the hospital bed and its already 11:30 p.m. I just wanted morning to get here so that I could leave this place. I hate hospitals although this stay hasn't been as bad as my last stay. John and Vince have stayed with me and this evening I met the doctor who would be traveling with us. Actually I met his whole family and Edward's girlfriend Bella and I was already the best of friends. The other two girls are nice to me also but I feel like I know Bella the best because she has been through what I am going through now.

I looked up as the door to my hospital room opened and saw John coming in with Dr. Carlisle. I looked at him with a question in my eye and he said "It's okay Rose. Carlisle here is going to give you something to help you sleep and I will be staying in here with you again tonight. Carlisle's three sons are all out in the waiting room just to be on the safe side and their girlfriends are back at the hotel with Vince and Stephanie." I smiled and nodded as Carlisle came up to me and he started checking my vitals. After he checked my vitals he took out a needle and put it into the I.V. so that it could get into my system quick. I was tired but I was excited about being able to leave here tomorrow. After checking over me one more time Carlisle said "You are doing great Rose and you will be released first thing in the morning. However you will have to take an ambulance to the airport and myself and John will ride with you in it. Sleep well Rose." After he got done talking he left the room and John came over to me and kissed my forehead and then grabbed my hand as I laid back on the hospital bed and closed my eyes. This was our nightly ritual. He would always hold my hand as I went to sleep and he would doze off holding my hand while sitting next to me.

(JPOV)

I walked over to Rose and leaned down to kiss her head and then I grabbed her hand. She would not fall asleep unless I was holding onto her hand which secretly I liked. I still haven't told her how I feel and I won't until I know that she is ready. Kelly had to drag Mick with her so that he wouldn't have the chance to go and see Wayne at the jail. I really hope that he doesn't get off some how but even if he does with all of the WWE protecting Rose she would be fine. I just worried about her. Since she came into my life all I do is think about her and I know everyone can see it. When I'm around her though I try to hide it. I don't want to scare her off. I listened as her breathing settled into a rhythm and knew that she was finally asleep.

With her sleeping I went back to the first day I saw her.

_**Flashback**_

_I was talking to Randy before the wedding ceremony and in walked an angel. She had on a light purple dress but she had something covering her arms. As soon as I saw her I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I saw her walk towards us so I looked at Randy and whispered "Bro, who is that angel walking towards us?" Randy looked and I saw a big smile on his face as he said "That is Rose. We grew up together and she is like my sister. But I wonder who that man is who is not letting go of her hand and it looks like his hold on her hand is hurting her." I looked over to her again and saw the same thing. At that moment she looked up and saw me and her eyes got big and then she looked at Randy and yanked her hand away from the guy who was with her and ran towards Randy and when she got to us she said "Oh my God Randy I can't believe you are getting married. I love you bubba." I saw Randy pull her into a hug and I heard a growl behind me so I looked behind me and saw the guy that was with her. Then Randy said "Sis, I want you to meet John. John this is my sis Rose." I shook her hand and then kissed her hand and I saw her blush. I knew then that she is the one for me._

_**End of Flashback**_

I came out of the flashback to a light tap on the hospital room door. I stood up after kissing Rose's hand and went to the door. Who I saw there surprised me. I stepped out into the hall and said "Dad, what are you doing here?" I gave him a quick hug and he said "Well I heard about what happened and figured I would come see what I could do to help. This is the woman you talked about non stop for the last couple of months isn't it?" I nodded my head yes and then he said "Well she is like family then and I want to help you." I looked at my dad gratefully and said "Thanks dad I appreciate it. We can go back into her room but she is sleeping so we will have to be quiet." I saw him nod and then we walked back into the room. I went back over to my seat and dad pulled a chair up on the other side of the hospital bed and we both sat like that for the rest of the night just looking over the woman that I hoped would be mine one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In this chapter Rose gets to leave the hospital. I am sorry its been a couple days since I have updated but I am trying to keep up with all of my stories. I will update tonight and then again sometime tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 9

(RPOV)

It was finally morning and I get to leave. I hate the fact that I have to take an ambulance to the airport but it is better than being stuck here. Stephanie had just finished helping me get dressed as someone knocked on the door. She walked over to let whoever it was in. I stood there in shock as I saw Randy, Sam, Kelly, Mick, John, Vince, and Shane. I looked at Stephanie and said "I thought it was only going to be John, Vince, you, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle on the flight." She smiled as she said "Dad let Randy and Kelly fly back here to fly out with us. Of course Randy wanted to bring Sam and Mick had to come along. When we get to where we are going Paul and Mickie James will be picking us up." I nodded and smiled. I hugged everyone and thanked them for coming.

John walked over to me and said "Are you ready to spring this place?" I laughed and nodded and the next thing I know he had me up in his arms carrying me. I protested "John put me down I'm to heavy." He just kept right on walking. When we got out of the hospital he placed me on the stretcher in the ambulance and jumped in with me. I then saw Vince and Carlisle climb in and the rest of my family and friends got into the limo to follow us. When we got to the airport John once again lifted me up and carried me onto the plane. He took me straight back into the bedroom but left the door open. After he laid me down he said "Carlisle is going to check you over and then we will take off. I will be right outside this room if you need me. Try to sleep for a while. We have about three hours until we land once we take off." I grabbed his hand and said "Thanks John for everything you have done." He nodded at me and then kissed my hand and left the room.

A few minutes later Carlisle came in and said "Rose I am just going to do a quick check on you and then we will take off. I want you to stay in this bed. If you need to go to the bathroom yell and one of us will come into help you. I will make sure it is one of the females. Is that alright with you?" I smiled at him and said "Of course Carlisle but if possible can you make sure it is Stephanie, Kelly, and Bella that help me if I need it?" He nodded and then checked me over. Once he got done he said "Everything seems fine. Are you comfortable and do you need a pain pill?" I told him "I'm comfortable but I'm in pain. Could I please have a pain pill?" He took one out and handed it to me and then gave me a glass of water. After taking the pill he left the room but left the door open. I was happy that he did. I loved hearing John's voice.

(JPOV)

I was worried about Rose. She looked like she was in pain. When Carlisle came out from checking on her I said "Is she alright doc?" He looked at me and said "She is doing fine John. She was in pain so I gave her a pain pill. She will probably sleep most of the way." I looked at him and nodded and then said "Thanks doc." He smiled as he went to sit by his wife. Randy got out of his seat and came over to sit by me and said "Bro how are you holding up? It looks like you haven't had any sleep?" I shook my head and said "I have been staying with Rose at the hospital. The recliners they have in the room for someone to sleep on is not very comfortable but I am okay. I am just glad that she is finally out of the hospital." Randy nodded and said "So have you told her how you feel yet?" I looked at him and said no I have not but I will when I think she is ready for it. Right now I want to help her get through this. She has been having nightmares." As soon as that word left my mouth a scream ripped through the plane and everyone was out of their seats but Randy and I were the first into the bedroom.

When I got in there I could not keep the pain out of my voice as I said "Randy will she ever get over this?" I saw him nod as we both rushed towards the bed as soon as Rose screamed again. The next people that were in the bedroom were Mick, Sam, Kelly, Bella, Carlisle, Stephanie, and Vince. The rest waited outside the door. I quickly sat down gently on the bed and took Rose into my arms. I said "Rose, wake up sweetheart it is just a dream. You are okay and nothing is going to hurt you. Open your eyes Rose." She slowly quieted down and then opened her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes she burst into tears and grabbed onto me tightly. She whispered "John it was the same nightmare. Will I ever be rid of them?" I kissed her head and said "Rose you will get through this. You have all of us to help you. Why don't you lay back down?" She started to shake her head no but then she said "If you lay with me I will lay back down." I gathered her into my arms and laid down with her head on my chest.

I looked over to where Randy was and he sat in the chair and whispered "You lay with her bro. I am going to sit here in case either of you need me." I nodded and closed my eyes. I love having her in my arms and when she is in my arms I feel like I am finally a complete person and not just half of a person.

(RANDY POV)

When I heard the woman who I look upon as a sister scream I jumped out of the seat I was sitting on. John and I rushed in and checked on her with everyone follow us. After John got her calmed down some I heard her say to him "If you lay with me I will lay back down." I couldn't help but smile. I wondered if she realalised that she was in love with him. I saw John gather her into his arms and lay down. They looked like a cute couple. I saw John looking at me and I whispered "You lay down with her bro. I'm going to sit here in case either of you need me." I saw him nod and then he closed his eyes.

I knew then that John was definitely the one for Rose. He would always protect her from anything and anyone that means harm to her. I heard a noise and looked up to see Sam coming in. She came over and sat on my lap and whispered "Randy they make a cute couple don't you think?" I smiled at her and said "I know John is in love with her and I think she is in love with him even if she doesn't realalise it yet. When she finally does and when he tells her how he feels they will make one heck of a couple. I love you Sam and thank you for being here with me for her." I saw Sam smile and she then said "I love her like a sister Randy and you are my husband. Of course I will be here for you both. I also think you are right about her being in love with him. I also think John is the one to show her that not all men are like her asshole of an ex. They will be great together." I nodded because I agreed. I heard someone on the bed move and we both looked over to see Rose curling more into John and John wrapping his arms tighter around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the review. **

(RPOV)

I woke up as we were landing and I felt a pair of arms tighten around me slightly as I tried to sit up. At first I thought it was Wayne and I started fighting but then I heard John say "Rose, it is only me. You are safe. I just did not want you to sit up yet until we came to a complete stop." I looked over at him and said "I'm sorry John. I don't know what is wrong with me. Thank you for keeping me safe." I saw him smile and once the plane stopped he got out of the bed but I was still in his arms. I'm able to walk on my own and I told him this but he shook his head and said "No, I want to carry you out to the car. Then when we get to the hotel I will carry you in." I smiled and said "Yes, John." I heard him chuckle at my answer.

When we stepped out of the airplane I heard cheering and I looked over to see the whole of the WWE cheering. I watched as Mickie James and Cody ran towards us. As soon as John stepped off of the last step Mickie said "It is great to have you back with us Rose." I looked down and saw that she was holding onto Cody's hand. I smiled at that and John said "What has you smiling so much hon?" I looked at him and then looked to where Mickie and Cody were standing and still holding hands. When he looked and noticed he grinned as well and then Mickie and Cody led the way to where everyone was standing. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Vince, Stephanie, Kelly, Mick, Randy and Sam followed us. As soon as we got into the waiting car we headed to the hotel with everyone following us. I noticed that a few of the Divas and Superstars wasn't there and wondered where they were.

When we got to the hotel Vince and Carlisle slipped out of the hotel and John followed. He then leaned back in and picked me off up off of the seat and carried me into the hotel. However instead of heading towards the elevator to take me to the room I would be sharing with Mickie and Kelly he took me into a conference room. As soon as we stepped in everyone yelled "Surprise and Welcome Home!" I looked at John and he had a big grin on his face. I knew then that he knew what was going on. I smiled as Melina, Maria, Ted, Paul, and Beth came up to me. They each hugged me as well as they could since I was still in John's arms. I looked up at John and said "You can put me down now." I heard him sigh as he put me down. I then threw my arms around Paul and said "Thank you for helping to take care of me. You don't know how much it means. I never had a "family" that cared about me besides Mick and Randy." He stood there and was shocked and then he whispered in my ear "You're already like a sister to me. I protect those in my family and that includes you. Everyone in the WWE thinks of you as family. You never have to worry about not having any family ever again sis." I blushed and smiled at him and then Beth, Melina, Maria, and Mickie walked me forward and made me sit on a chair. I was actually thankful for this because I was starting to hurt.

I heard someone sit down beside me and looked to find Carlisle sitting there. He said "I am going to do a quick check on you. I noticed that you were moving slow. Is the pain returning?" All I could do was nod as it took everything I possessed inside of me not to scream. I guess Carlisle noticed this because he called out "Edward bring my medical bag over here quick." As soon as Carlisle called that out I was surrounded by Sam, Randy, John, Kelly, Mick, Stephanie, Paul, Vince, Shane, Bella, Mickie James and Cody. I noticed that Beth and Big Show was keeping everyone else away and I sighed in relief. I heard John say "Is she alright? Do we need to take her to the hospital? Tell me please!" Before I could speak Edward was next to Carlisle and Edward said "Dad what do you need out of your bag?" I saw him look at me and he smiled. After Carlisle told him what he needed he said "John she is alright. She is just in pain. I need to give her a shot. Rose, I know you do not like needles but this will take a hold of you quicker than the pain pill. If you are still in pain in a half an hour I will give you a pill. Now you can stay down here for 30 minutes but then you need to go to your room and rest. Especially if you want to go to the show tonight." I nodded and squeezed John's hand as Carlisle gave me the pain shot. When the medicine went in it burnt but at least I knew that it would kick in soon and help with some of this pain.

(JPOV)

When I heard Carlisle shout "Edward bring my medical bag over here quick" my heart just about stopped. I rushed towards Rose's side with Sam, Randy, Kelly, Mick, Stephanie, Hunter, Vince, Shane, Mickie James, Cody and Bella. I said "Is she alright? Do we need to take her to the hospital? Tell me please!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Randy behind me. He whispered "Calm down man I'm sure that she is alright." I nodded and then finally Carlisle said "John she is alright. She is just in pain. I need to give her a shot. Rose, I know you do not like needles but this will take a hold of you quicker than a pain pill. If you are still in pain in a half an hour I will give you a pill. Now you can stay down here for 30 minutes but then you need to go to your room to rest. Especially if you want to go to the show tonight." I saw her nod and then she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I could not help but worry about her. I was falling for her more and more each day. After Carlisle gave her the shot she looked around everyone and said sheepishly "I'm sorry I'm a pain to everyone. I don't mean to be such trouble." I looked at her and said "Rose you are not a pain to anyone here. All we want to do is help you heal." I saw her smile as she nodded. She looked around and noticed that there was balloons and a banner and she said "Thank you guys for this. I love you all like you're my family." I was happy that she liked what we did for her.

(Mick POV)

I looked up as I felt someone touch my shoulder. I smiled when I saw that it was Kelly Kelly. I said "Hey beautiful what's up?" She just smiled and said "Are you alright?" I nodded at her and then said "Do you think those two will ever realalise that they are in love with each other?" She nodded and then said "I think John knows it already but doesn't want to tell her yet because he fears that if he does he will be pushing her." I could understand that and said "You are probably right. I think he will be good for her. I just hope that she does not let what that S.O.B. did to her make her afraid to love again." Kelly shook her head and said "We will all make sure that, that doesn't happen. We just need to be there for her." I nodded and smiled and we both walked towards where Rose was sitting with John. I wonder if she realalises that she is still holding his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the review that she gave last chapter. I'm sorry that it has been a while since I have updated but I will put this chapter up and maybe another one today. I hope that you all enjoy.**

Chapter 11

(RPOV)

I was happy to be going to the arena tonight. Everyone made me lay down for a while and I'm more than happy to be going out tonight. Since we got to the hotel earlier and Carlisle made me lay down after opening up my welcome back gifts. I'm glad that I'm sharing a room with Kelly Kelly and Mickie James. I think that those two are wonderful friends. Even while they were here they were constantly calling to check on me while I was in the hospital. I took one last look in the mirror as I heard a knock on the door.

I looked down at myself and sighed as I walked towards the hotel room door and opened it. I smiled as I saw John, Randy and Sam in the hall. Sam looked at me and smiled and said "You look refreshed now that you have slept. I am glad to see you Rose it's been to long but I am sorry that it is under these circumstances." I smiled at Sam and hugged her because since Randy introduced me into her she has become like a sister to me. I then hugged John and Randy and John took my hand and led me out of the hotel room and out of the hotel. We got in a limo and headed towards the arena. Once we got to the arena John and Randy both helped me out of the limo and Sam linked her arm with mine as we headed inside.

Once we got inside Randy kissed Sam and John kissed my cheek before they headed towards their respective locker rooms. Sam once again linked my arms with hers as she took us towards the diva's locker room. She knocked on the door and someone said "Come in" so we headed in and the next thing I know all of the diva's are hugging me. I hugged them back and then sat down where Beth and Maria told me too. I saw one of the diva's give me a dirty look so I said "Beth, why did that woman just give me a dirty look?" She looked to where I was looking and said "Oh that is Michelle McCool. Don't worry about her. She has a thing for John but John has never given her the time of day so she is mad because he is constantly looking at you or standing by you to make sure you're okay." I nodded at her and said "I can see why John doesn't give her the time of day Beth. She seems like a bitch." I looked at Beth as she laughed and said "You hit that one square on the head Rose. She is a bitch big time." I laughed with her as she got up to see who had just knocked on the locker room door.

I saw Beth open the door and Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all walked into the locker room and then over to me. I saw that Esme had a black bag with her and I said "Oh no not that time again please." Esme smiled and said "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to check your vitals." I just nodded and smiled at her as I pushed my shirt sleeve up. She took the blood pressure cuff out of her bag and a thermometer. I hated this but I know that I have to let her do it or I would have everyone mad at me. She checked my incision and saw that it looked alright so she took my blood pressure which was up a little but not to bad and my temp was normal. She smiled at me and said "Let someone know if you start hurting. Carlisle is with Vince so just yell that you need a pain pill. Don't try to be brave. You need the medicine so that you can relax and heal and you will not be able to relax if you don't take the pain pills." I smiled and hugged her and said "Don't worry between all of these women, Randy, John, Stephanie, Hunter, Shawn, Cody, and Bella they will not let me not take a pill if I need one. I promise the minute I start hurting I will ask for a pain pill." Esme nodded and walked out of the locker room but Bella, Alice and Rosalie stayed behind. Beth came back over to me and said "I have to get ready for my match Rose but after my match I will watch John's match with you if you would like me too." I smiled and nodded and said "Thanks Beth I would appreciate that." She waved as she walked over to her locker to get her wrestling costume out of her locker as someone else knocked on the door.

(JPOV)

I was missing Rose even though its only been about an hour since I have seen her. I could not wait any longer so I headed towards the women's locker room. As I got to their door I saw Randy already there and said "Are you looking for your wife bro?" He said "I know she is in there but I really wanted to check on Rose to make sure she is alright. What are you doing here?" I had to laugh as I said "The same thing as you. I wanted to check and make sure she was alright. I also want to see if she will watch the monitor by the ramp during our match. I'm glad its against you tonight because other wise I do not know if I would be able to keep my mind on it because I would be worrying about her." Randy nodded and then we both knocked on the diva's locker room door at the same time.

When it opened Randy said "Hello ladies we came to check on Rose and I also want to see my beautiful wife." I heard laughter as we walked over to where Rose was sitting with Bella and some others. She looked up at me and smiled and I said "How are you doing Rose? Do you feel alright? Do you need any meds? Do you need anything at all?" I looked at Randy as I heard him laughing and then back at Rose as she said "John, I'm doing alright. I feel just fine. No, I don't need any meds right now. I could use a drink but I will get it myself." I blushed as she stood up and kissed my cheek. I looked at Randy as he said "Rose you will sit down and let me get you a drink. You know that you're not supposed to be moving around to much." She shook her head but as she tried to move around me I caught her around her waist and whispered in her ear "Rose, I have a question for you. Will you watch my match tonight at the monitor by the ramp?" I saw her blush and then she said "Yes, I will if that's what you would like John." I smiled and kissed her forehead before I gently pushed her until she was sitting back down.

I was so happy that she would watch my match on the monitor by the ramp. I am hoping that she would let me give her a kiss on the cheek before my match for good luck. I know how the match is going to end but I would still like the kiss. I looked up as Randy came back with a pop for Rose and then he said "John, Vince wants to see us in his office." I looked back at Rose and said "Take it easy Rose and I will see you later. Bye ladies." I was smiling as I walked out of the locker room with Randy. I wondered what Vince wanted but I figured I would find out soon enough.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short but I will make up with the next chapter. In the next chapter you will see what Vince wants and you will see how Rose reacts to the news that Vince told Randy and John. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I had mouth surgery done so I've been in a lot of pain. I want to thank xShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the review. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

(VPOV)

I had to have Randy and John come into my office to tell them some unsettleing news. I was not really sure how to tell them. Once they were in my office I said "Thank you two for coming and will you please sit down?" I saw John and Randy look at each other and then they sat down. John was the first one to speak and he said "What is going on Vince? You look like you are scared of something or someone." It was not that I was scared of someone but I was scared for someone. I took a deep breath and said "I just had a phone call from the police and they said that Wayne was let out on a high bail and someone paid it. He has also jumped bail. They think he is heading for Rose." I saw the anger flash into both John and Randy's eyes. Randy jumped out of his seat and started pacing in my office.

John looked like he was going to have a heart attack because his face was getting so red. I knew that this would hit them hard but I also knew that it was going to hit Rose even harder. Randy punched a wall and then turned to look at me and said "What are we going to do? We can't leave Rose unprotected Vince." I looked at him and said "I know Randy. I am going to call a meeting with all of the Raw roster and those of Smackdown and ECW. At all times she will have someone with her. I already love Rose like she is a daughter to me and I will be damned if I will let her get hurt again." I saw the look on both of their faces as John said "Thank you Vince. We need to tell Rose. Maybe we should have the meeting and tell Rose at the same time. This way everyone is there to reassure her that she will be protected." I looked at John and thought about what he said and then nodded as I said "John that is the perfect idea. I will get everyone here and then we will meet in the conference room. Can you go and tell Carlisle and his family what is going on? We will meet in the conference room in 15 minutes." Both Randy and John nodded and then left my office. I picked up the phone and made the two phone calls I needed and set things in motion for the meeting.

(JPOV)

I could not believe it. After what that asshole had done to my Rose the judge still set bail for him. Maybe the judge did not think that he had that kind of money. I wonder who posted his bail and vowed to myself that I would find out. Randy and I left Vince's office and went to find Carlisle. We found him talking to Edward and Emmett. When I saw him I said "Carlisle can we talk to you guys for a minute? It is important." Carlisle turned around and looked at our faces and said "Yes, lets go to your locker room John." I nodded and Randy and I lead the way to my locker room. Once Randy, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and me were in my locker room I shut the door and locked it so that nobody else could come in.

Carlisle looked from Randy to me and said "What is going on John? Is Rose alright?" I had to take a deep breath but when that did not work I walked over and punched a locker. I turned back around to face Carlisle and them and said "Rose's ex Wayne was let out on bail and he has jumped. The police called Vince and they think he is trying to find Rose. Vince is calling a meeting with all of the rosters of ECW, Raw, and Smackdown. We need to also tell Rose. Will this affect her recovery in any way?" I saw Carlisle look at Edward and Emmett and then he said "We will help you protect her. We already think of her as family. As far as her recovery goes we will make sure that it does not set her back. Edward I want you to find Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella and fill them in. Emmett I want you to go back to where Rose is and stay with her and escort her to wherever we are all meeting. Randy and John I need you two, to also go with Emmett. Right now we do not need Rose stressed or worried. I am going to go talk to Vince and I will meet you all when the meeting takes place." I nodded at Randy and Emmett and said "Alright lets do this." We all headed out of my locker room and to where we were supposed to be going.

(RPOV)

I knew that something was up as soon as John and Randy came back into the room I was in. They even had Emmett following them. As soon as they were in the room all three of the guys came over and stood by me. I looked up at John and said "What's going on?" John just looked at me and said "Everything is alright sweetheart. We will tell you shortly." I just nodded at him because I knew he wasn't going to say anything else just yet. I was shocked when he bent down and kissed me on the forehead and then sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms. I really did like being in his arms so I just stayed there and smiled. I looked at John and smiled and he smiled back at me and then kissed my forehead again.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Edward stuck his head in and said "Can you all follow me please?" I don't know why but a cold chill went down my back. John stood up and then helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and Randy wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and the other one around Sam's waist. I felt really safe right now little did I know how that was going to change in a few short minutes. When we got to where we were going I was surprised to see every wrestler from all 3 brands of the WWE, plus Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Shane, Stephanie and some tall guys and another girl that I didn't know. John pulled me over to a seat and sat down and then pulled me onto his lap. I started to get up but he said "Please Rose just sit here." I nodded at him and then looked to where Vince was talking to some guys.

After Vince got done talking to a guy that I didn't know he looked at me and what I saw in his eyes scared me but I didn't know why. I knew that Vince would never hurt me. He has treated me like a daughter. I saw Vince take a deep breath and then he said "Alright everyone I have some news. Rose before I say anything I want you to know that you will be protected and that you are safe. Nobody will ever hurt you again. With that being said I have to tell you all that Wayne, Rose's ex was released on bail and has jumped. The police think he is looking for Rose. From now on I want one Diva and one Superstar with her at all times. Rose I would also like to introduce you to Sam and his girlfriend Leah. With Sam and Leah is Jacob, Seth, Jarred, Paul, Quil, and Embry. They are friend's of the Cullen's and have come to help out on protection detail." After he finished talking everyone looked angry and were looking at me. I finally cleared my throat and said "I know that I'm safe with you all so thank you. I will do what you think is right. I do have one request though." I looked at Vince as I said this and he said "What is your request honey?" I took a deep breath and said "If Wayne shows up sometime and you guys get a hold of him I want a baseball bat with barb wire on it. I want to be able to use it on him. I want him to feel the pain he has caused me. I want him to know what it feels like to be abused." The more I said the angrier I got. I was tired of running. I was going to make sure that he paid for what he has done to me.

I heard everyone's surprise gasp and then Vince said "If that is what you want then you got it. I will make sure that everyone here teaches you how to fight in one way or another when Carlisle says that it is alright. For now I want you to focus on recovering." I smiled at him and around everyone in the room and said "I will do that. I want to thank you all again. You guys are my family now and I don't know what I would do without you. With you all by my side I can get through this and I can make him pay for what he has done to me." I looked at John as I said the last couple of sentences and then surprised him and everyone by leaning down and kissing him on the lips. I looked him in the eye as I said "John, you mean more to me than I can ever tell you. I just hope that you understand what it is I'm trying to say. I can't say the words yet because I'm scared but with you by my side I know that I can do anything and feel what I do with you and know that I'm safe." I leaned down and kissed him again and this time he kissed me back and after our kiss ended he said "I know what you are saying Rose and we will go slow. Just know that I am here for you and that you are my life now. I love you." I heard everyone gasp and then they all applauded. I smiled and hugged him close to me. I knew then that no matter what Wayne tried or did do to me that I would get through it because I have a man who loves me and a man who I love even if I can't tell him the words just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I hope that you like this chapter. I also have a new Randy Orton story up with an OC for him. I want to thank ****xShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the review she gave. This chapter is dedicated to her.**

Chapter 13

(RPOV)

It has been two weeks since the meeting that Vince called. Vince is like an adoptive father to me. He is constantly checking up on me and seeing if I need anything. My injuries have healed but Dr. Cullen and his family has taken to traveling with us. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all like sisters to me as is the Diva's. The only Diva I really don't like is Maryse. She is a bitch to me just because John doesn't like her. I can't understand why he doesn't like her but I'm glad that he doesn't. Tonight I'm walking John down to the ringside. Vince asked me earlier and he was happy that I said I would.

I was a little nervous on doing so but Kelly Kelly told me that I would be fine and that I am pretty. She loaned me one of her outfits and I was walking out of the Diva's locker room and as soon as I did I heard whistles. I looked up to see Cody, Ted, Randy, Hunter, and Shawn with shock written all over their faces. I had to laugh at that. At that time I heard another whistle and turned around to see Mick standing behind me. Him and Kelly Kelly have started dating and I'm happy that he is on the road with us most of the time. I looked up as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and saw John standing in front of me. He gave me a kiss and whispered "Baby you look hot in that outfit." I giggled and said "Well thank you Mr. Cena. I'm glad that you approve." He laughed again as he leaned down to kiss me again and this time I returned his kiss with enthusiasm which had those around us laughing and clapping.

I pulled away blushing and laughed and said "I'm happy with you John and I wanted to show you how much." He blushed and then said "I am glad that you are happy with me baby. Even though we do not do much more than kiss right now I am happier than I have ever been in my life." I smiled up at him and leaned forward and whispered "I love you" to him and I heard him gasp and then smile. He broke out into a full grin and yelled "I love you too Rose." I heard clapping again and turned to see Vince standing behind us and then he said "It is about time for you two to tell each other how you feel. I was starting to think both of you were blind." With that everyone laughed and then Randy came up and gave me a hug and whispered "I'm happy for you sis. I know he will treat you right." I hugged him back and said "For the first time in a long time I truly am happy bro. He treats me like a Princess and he never pushes. He is willing to go slow because its what I need. That really is love isn't it Randy?" He nodded and moved over as Hunter came up to me and grabbed me up into a big hug. I hugged him back and then got hugs from Shawn, Cody, Ted, Mick, and Vince himself.

I walked towards the ramp that John and I would be going down because his match was up next. Vince walked up to me and said "Randy, Paul, Cody, Ted, Shawn and me will be standing right here sweetheart. We have not heard anything about Wayne so I am not letting up on you being protected even if you are walking Cena down to the ring and standing there. If he by chance is here and gets past security we will be by your side in an instant. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle are all sitting in the first row to get to you if needed. You will be safe my other daughter." I smiled up at him and said "I'm no longer afraid Dad." I heard him gasp and then I quickly said "Is it ok that I called you Dad?" He smiled big at me and said "I would like that very much." I nodded at him as John came up to me and grabbed my hand and then he bent down and kissed me and whispered "Are you ready to do this sweetheart?" I grinned up at him and nodded.

As soon as I nodded his music started playing so we started down the ramp. Lillian Garcia who was standing in the ring said "John Cena is being accompanied to the ring by his leading lady Rose." I smiled at that and John let out a shout and stopped in the middle of the ramp to lean down and kiss me tenderly. The crowd went wild when he did that and I blushed and laughed as he started to laugh. We finished going down the ramp and when he got into the ring he held out his hand and helped me to get up there and then he held the ropes so I could climb into the ring. I heard cheering and looked over to see Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all standing beside the announcers table. I looked over to them and waved.

John got a mic and said "Hello New York! It is great to be here. A lot of you are probably wondering who the beautiful woman is that came with me to the ring. Well let me set your minds at ease. This beautiful lady is Rose. We have been together a while now and she is everything to me. Now a lot of you are also probably wondering why she came down to the ring with me. Well Rose is also the new face for the charity that Vince McMahon has set up. It helps out with Domestic Violence. You see Rose here was in a situation a while back and she got out of it with the help of those who consider her now to be family. Also what you might now know is that she is a sister to Randy Orton. Well she came down to cheer me on for my match so lets get to it." John smiled at me and the crowd went wild again. I looked at John and he bent down and kissed my cheek and then helped me out of the ring.

Tonight's match was against Chris Jericho. Jericho's music hit and he came down the ramp. He looked over at me and winked and then got into the ring. I know that Chris and John have been working together this week to make sure that nothing went wrong. Chris has become like another brother to me as has most of the Superstars on the roster. They all look out for me. The match started and John and Chris started trading hits and I kept yelling "Come on baby you can do it." I laughed as Chris looked over at me and stuck his tongue out real quick and then got back to fighting John. Chris did it so fast I wasn't sure if anyone else had seen it.

I was so involved in watching the match that I didn't notice anything amiss until I felt someone wrap their hand around my throat. I screamed and looked up to see Wayne standing there. I couldn't believe that he had got through the crowd and over the barrier. He threw me onto the ground and I crawled over to the apron and pulled up the side of it and reached underneath. By this time John and Chris had stopped fighting one another and jumped out of the ring. I looked up and mouthed to John "Back off for a minute." He didn't look happy but he did what I asked. He held Chris back and I looked up to see Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all jump over the barricade as Vince, Randy, Cody, Shawn, Paul, and other wrestlers were rushing down the ramp.

I finally got my hand on what I wanted and pulled out Triple H's sledge hammer. Nobody but Hunter and me knew that he gave me lessons on how to swing it so I wouldn't hurt myself. Wayne kicked me in the ribs making me cry out and making the crowds gasp. I saw some men I didn't know in the front row getting up to come over the barricade to help me. Wayne made the mistake of leaning down towards me to pull me up to my feet. Wayne didn't notice until after he had me on my feet that I had something in my hand. He punched me in the face and that is when I just let go. I was tired of him using me as a punching bag.

I lifted the sledge hammer above me and swung it like a bat at Wayne's knee. I didn't want to kill him but I did want to hurt him. He yelled as his knee snapped. I could actually hear the bone breaking. After I hit him with that I threw the sledge hammer into the ring. That was my mistake I guess because even though he was on the floor in pain he still managed to grab my leg and yank me down onto the floor. Unfortunately I was standing by the steel steps when he did this and when I went down my head hit the corner of the steps. I fought through the pain and kicked Wayne in the face. By this time Chris and John had, had enough and rushed over to grab Wayne by the arms. I looked over to where everyone else was standing and said loud enough for Bella to hear me "I want a mic and I want it now." The Superstars looked at each other and then Vince nodded so Bella brought me over a mic. Edward and Bella helped me stand up and when I started to sway they both wrapped their arms around my waist. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Randy, Hunter, Shawn, Cody, and Ted stood around me while the rest of the roster took positions in the ring.

I put the mic up close to my mouth and said "I'm tired of being scared of you, you son of a bitch. Let it be known that you just signed your own rights away because you were stupid enough to attack me on Live T.V. What this means in case you don't understand is that everyone saw what happened besides all of the fans here. You will not get out again and if you do just know that I'm no longer scared of you like I use to be. You killed our baby and you tried to kill me. I have now moved on with my life and I'm very happy. I found a man I love and who loves me unconditionally. You ever come near me or my family again I will make you wish that you wasn't born. Now get out of my sight you asshole." One by one the audience that had attended the show and the taping stood up clapping. My head was starting to spin and my nose was still bleeding. I started to sway again but Edward picked me up in his arms and with all of the Superstars, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Vince following walked up the ramp. Vince stopped long enough to say "Give us 10 minutes and we will restart the match between Jericho and Cena." After he said that he hurried up the ramp.

Someone had already called the police and they were there waiting to take Wayne into custody. The Officer looked at me and said "What you did was a brave thing. All women should be like you and fight back. I'm sorry that you were hurt though and if you need anything let us know." I nodded at him and then gave him my statement as did everyone else. After they left Carlisle came over and checked me over. Thankfully nothing was broken but he said "I think you may have a slight concussion. You need to room with someone tonight so that they can check on you." I groaned at this because I wasn't sure who to room with but Stephanie came rushing in and said "Rose you are staying with me in my room tonight. Hunter is going to room with Cena to make sure that he is alright after everything that happened." I just nodded and leaned my head back.

Chris and John restarted their match but this time I watched it from the back. I was to sore to go out there again. However the fans of the WWE had a different opinion. They started chanting my name as the match went on. Vince came over to me and said "The fans want to see that you are alright. Do you feel like walking out with Randy, Hunter, Cody, Ted, Shawn and me?" I stood up and said "Of course Dad." He smiled and laughed. The guys had a different idea though. They carried my out to John's theme song.

As soon as John's music hit Chris and John stopped wrestling and looked at the ramp confused. When John and Chris saw me the started clapping and then they laughed as Hunter and Randy picked me up and put me on their shoulders to walk down the ramp. Shawn, Cody, Ted, and Vince all followed. When we got to the ring Vince asked for a mic and when he got it he said "You all kept chanting her name so we brought her out to see you. She has a slight concussion but other than that she is doing okay." The fans cheered as I took the mic and said "Thank you all for being kind." They cheered even louder. I looked in the front row for the 2 guys who came over the barricade to try to help me. Once I spotted them I walked over and climbed out of the ring with Vince, John, and Randy behind me. I walked over to them with the mic still in my hand and then I hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. I said into the mic "I want to thank both of you for trying to come and help. I really do appreciate it." After I said that I hugged them again and Vince took the mic from me and said "I would also like to thank both of you for being brave enough to try to do something to help. In the time I have known Rose she has become a daughter to me. So for both of you I am going to give you front row seat tickets to Backlash and pay for your flight and hotel expenses." The crowd gasped as did the two guys. I thanked them once more and then leaned up to kiss John before walking back up the ramp.


End file.
